Presently, many businesses employ large volumes of file folders in which information regarding clients, customers, or patients is maintained. File folders are continually added to and deleted from the file system as the need arises. When the file system is first established, the preparation of labels for the files is easily achieved using automated equipment accommodating data entry, printing of the data onto a label, and the subsequent lamination of a protective cover over the labels. Automated equipment for such purpose is well known. However, when files are to be added to the system on a periodic basis, there is a need for a methodology which may be employed on site for preparation of the file labels with protective covers. Generally, the volume of new files being generated on site at various businesses does not warrant the cost of automated equipment for label preparation. Consequently, there is a need for a methodology by which pressure sensitive adhesive backed paper labels may be prepared on site, and subsequently be laminated with a protective clear cover sheet prior to application of the label to a file folder. While individual paper labels and corresponding individual vinyl strips have previously been known for such purpose, the methodology for applying the clear vinyl strips to the paper labels in the past has generally been a difficult and frustrating experience, given to failure and waste. The protective vinyl strips are generally difficult to handle and to position upon the labels.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a methodology by which pressure sensitive adhesive paper labels may be prepared and subsequently receive a clear vinyl plastic strip thereover. There is a particular need in the art for a methodology which accommodates the development of such labels in a time and cost effective manner.